


无剧情ce

by shiyuedexiaoju



Category: shiyuedexiaoju
Genre: M/M, 镇魂/许你浮生若梦 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyuedexiaoju/pseuds/shiyuedexiaoju
Relationships: 巍生 - Relationship





	无剧情ce

罗浮生喜欢喝酒，尤其是心里郁闷的时候。

梦露也不知道自家二当家受了什么刺激，大晚上跑到美高美，大手一挥，说:“今天不工作，都来喝酒，爷请客！”

“呼啦啦”的一大片人涌过去，莺莺燕燕地围在罗浮生身边。罗浮生手里的酒杯一空就立刻会被满上，数不清的涂满彩色蔻丹的手端着各色各样的酒杯喂到他嘴边，罗浮生来者不拒，喝得不可谓不尽兴，没多会儿就把自己灌得差不多了。

沈巍来到美高美的时候，看到的就是这么一副荒唐的画面。罗浮生蹦到了桌子上，白色的西装外套揉作一团被丢到沙发上，他使劲儿晃晃手里的香槟，把酒晃到泡沫喷涌而出挤掉瓶塞，然后在女人杂乱的尖叫声中洒掉半瓶酒液。罗浮生仰头喝酒，多余的酒液顺着嘴角流到白皙的脖子上，又流到黑色的衬衫里，吞咽酒液的喉结上下滚动，看起来诱人又.......可口。

干掉了半瓶白兰地，罗浮生可能是喝热了，漂亮的眼睛半眯着，粉着一张脸，伸手扯开了领口的两颗纽扣，露出极漂亮的锁骨，然后将酒瓶一丢，“呜”地一声倒向身后的沙发，立马被一群花红柳绿的女人围在了中间。

沈巍攥紧了拳头，额上青筋突突地暴起，镜片折射着渗人的寒光。坐在一旁自顾自喝酒的罗诚突然觉得后背一凉，往门口一瞧，话都不囫囵了，

“沈.......沈教授？”

沈巍没理他，也压根儿就没注意到他，满心满眼都被某个不听话的小狐狸占满了。不过是那天自己喝醉酒不小心说漏了嘴“喜欢他”，居然跑到美高美来买醉？被他沈巍喜欢上就这么吓人吗？

沈巍越想越气，大步走上前，从一片花花绿绿里面寻到最白的一段腕子，一把把人扯了出来。女人们发出一阵惊呼。

“诶你谁啊！”

“就是，你谁啊，放开生哥！”

沈巍搂住罗浮生的腰，把他禁锢在自己怀里，一个眼神扫过去，带着警告和盛怒，把那几个被罗浮生惯得不知道天高地厚的小女人吓得骨心儿里泛出了寒意，所有的话都凝到了嘴边，眼睁睁看着这戴着眼镜、长相斯文到极点、眼神却像淬了寒冰一样的男人把她们生哥一把打横抱起，带离了美高美。

沈巍是开着车来的，他把罗浮生放到副驾驶上，冷着脸扯了条毯子给他盖上，这才发动车子离开。罗浮生本来喝了不少酒，多少有些人事不省，被沈巍抱到门外吹了冷风之后回笼了几分清醒，但还是装着不醒。

本来来喝酒就是为了躲沈巍。他承认他对沈巍有好感——美人谁不喜欢？更何况还是这么个青花瓷瓶似的美人，可身为一个直男，调戏归调戏，沈巍当真趁着醉意深沉着一双乌玉一样的眼睛说“我喜欢你”的时候，罗浮生慌了。

他不知道该怎么面对沈巍，干脆逃，干脆躲。趁着酒意装醉睡着不醒，打算就这么把缩头乌龟当到底。可是谁能告诉他，沈巍把车开到了自己家就算了，把他抱上楼放到床上也算了，他为什么要把门反锁上？等等？他为什么好像还在脱衣服？

罗浮生装不下去了，演着一副睡眼惺忪的样子打算醒过来，谁知刚睁开眼，就撞进了一双深不见底的眸子里，把他吓得一个激灵，酒全醒了。

“沈......沈巍，你.......你干嘛？”

“干你。”

“不是，”罗浮生撑着床身子往后一滑就要躲开，“你一高知分子咋还说荤话呢？不是，这不是重点，沈巍我告诉你，我罗浮生可是个直男，对你没兴趣，你不要乱来啊！啊！沈巍！”

沈巍理都不理他，冷着一张脸，扯着他白嫩的脚腕子一把把他扯回了自己身下。罗浮生好歹是东江的“玉面阎罗”，哪有那么好摆弄，沈巍一时没压住他，干脆扣着他的肩膀把他翻了个身。

罗浮生惊呼一声，脸一下子被砸进柔软的枕头里，一口凉气梗在了鼻尖。沈巍抓住他乱动的双手叠在背后，然后扯下领带，三两下捆了个结实。

罗浮生:“.......”

直觉告诉罗浮生，他这次要栽了。他这会儿头被按进被子里，手被捆得动弹不得，要命的是，沈巍还一边箍着他的腰一边在脱他衣服。

“不是，沈巍，你听我说，咱做不成情人还能做朋友嘛不是？你看你长这么好看找什么样儿的不行？”

“我好看？”

沈巍手上动作没停，一面脱他的裤子一面欺身上去，捏住他修长的脖子，附到耳边发问。滚烫的气息带着独属于沈巍的冷香喷在罗浮生的耳朵上，引得他一阵颤栗。

“是啊是啊，”罗浮生哪想的了那么多，只想赶紧安抚他，“你比梦露她们好看多了，你看你这么好看，肯定多的是男人女人喜欢你，我罗浮生一天天打打杀杀的莽夫，配不上你不是？”

“我不嫌弃。”

沈巍言简意赅，罗浮生一口气哽在胸口差点没背过去。这会儿他下半身已经一丝不挂了，但贴着他的沈巍还衣衫齐整，让他多少有点放心，可还没等他舒口气，沈巍沾着冰凉膏体的手指就突然伸了进去。

“嘶——沈巍！”

沈巍不理他，左手按紧了他的腰让他动弹不得，右手的手指灵敏地探到了他的敏感点，找准机会一按，罗浮生腿一软，差点摊在床上，被沈巍一把箍着捞了起来。

罗浮生酒劲儿上来，一个头两个大:“不对不对，不是这么回事。”

“滋啦”一声是拉链被拉开的声音，沈巍一手按着他的肩膀不让他抬头，一手握着他的腰肢一抬，滚烫抵了上去。

“可以是这么回事。”

抵着他滚烫突然闯进去——其实也不算突然，罗浮生的惨叫声差点儿没把邻居招来。虽然做了润滑，但第一次被人进入的滋味儿好受不到哪儿去，罗浮生疼得脸都白了，臀部一紧，把沈巍夹得动不都动不了。沈巍倒吸一口凉气，见他故意闹腾，也有意难为他，附身上去一把捂住他乱叫的嘴，然后左手一使劲儿，“撕拉”一声，挂在身上摇摇欲坠的衬衫立刻就报废了个彻底。

被褥早被滚得滚烫，罗浮生光裸着身子被沈巍压到床上也没有感到丝毫的凉意。沈巍存心要让他长记性，抬高了他的腰肢让他抬不了头，绑着他手的领带也不解开，握着他的臀骨加速撞击着他敏感点。随着一波又一波的快感袭来，罗浮生的身体从原来迫不得已的屈服开始渐入佳境，酸软了下来，不由自主地抬高了腰身迎合沈巍的动作。

感受到他的顺从，沈巍渐渐放缓了揽着他的力道。他解开领带，一面抚摸着他被勒红的手腕，一面低下头，在他缎子般的后脊上印下一枚枚印记，像极了落于白雪的红梅，绽放着意乱情迷的烟火。罗浮生沉醉在酒意和沈巍那比酒更加醉人的温柔中，呻吟出声，破碎的嗓音挣扎着叫着沈巍的名字。

“沈.....巍.....你.....爱我吗？”

沈巍的动作停滞了一刹那，然后突然加快速度，惹得罗浮生一阵颤栗，再也发不出任何声音。他揽起那埋在被子里修长的脖颈，寻到早已被汗水湿透了的唇，带着与身下动作分裂一般的十二万分的温柔吻上去。二人唇齿纠缠，一个吻绵长又忘情，直到把两人同时送上高潮。

“我爱你。”

低淳的嗓音在高潮的一瞬间喷洒在罗浮生的耳边，两具滚烫的身体隔着沈巍尚还完好的衬衫贴合在一起，在情欲的终点里沉沦。滚烫的欲望在身体深处喷涌而出，也在罗浮生的脑海里炸开一片绚烂的烟花。

沈巍，我早该知道，原来我是爱你的。


End file.
